Vengeance
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Lebih baik kita keluar saja dari EXO!"/"Sehunnie, jawab pertanyaan hyung."/"Jadi…jadi kalian semua…"/Bagi seorang Oh Sehun hari ini bukanlah hari-hari yang biasa ia lewati, karena hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi hidupnya./EXO/Hint!SeHo, Hohun/Mind to Read?


**Title : Vengeance**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family and Romance**

**Cast : EXO-K**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God.**

**Warning : Modified-canon, Brothership hint!HoHun/SeHo, OOC, gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang tidak terlalu melelahkan bagi para _member_ EXO-K. Mereka hanya memiliki jadwal tampil pada acara music di sebuah stasiun televisi di Korea Selatan. Namun, itu semua tidak berlaku bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Hari ini bukanlah hari-hari yang biasa ia lewati, karena hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi hidupnya.

OoOoOoO

"Aku ingin keluar!"

"Tenangkanlah dirimu, Jongin!"

"Aku juga ingin keluar, Suho-_hyung_."

"Pikirkanlah dulu ucapanmu, Kyungsoo."

"Cih, aku sudah tidak tahan _hyung_! Selalu dia yang jadi sorotan publik. Kita tak pernah dipandang, dilirik pun tak pernah. Padahal kita ini kan satu grup."

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Selalu Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun. Memangnya member EXO hanya dia saja?!"

"Sudah, sudah! Baekhyun, Chanyeol tenangkan diri kalian! Bukan salah Sehun jika ia lebih populer dari kita semua. Dia itu _maknae_, jadi wajar jika ia mendapat sorotan lebih di mata publik."

"Bukan lebih, bahkan sorotan semua publik mengarah padanya. Kita tak ada artinya. Buat apa kita terus bertahan. Toh, kita tak pernah dianggap."

"Lebih baik kita keluar saja dari EXO!"

Seperti itulah percakapan Suho, Kai, D.O, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang membahas Sehun. Sedangkan orang yang dibahas, yaitu Sehun. Ia kini berada di balik pintu, menguping pembicaraan _hyungdeul _nya dengan raut muka yang tak dapat digambarkan.

Sedih.

Kecewa.

Menyesal.

Begitulah sekiranya perasaan Sehun setelah mendengar percakapan _hyungdeul_ nya. Ia tak sengaja melewati ruang ganti dan mendengar suara _hyungdeul_ nya yang sedang beradu mulut. Ironis, ternyata dirinyalah penyebab pertengkaran diantara mereka. Padahal, bukan salahnya jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian di EXO. Bukan salahnya jika ia lebih populer dibandingkan member lain.

Sehun POV

Apa salahku?

Menjadi member paling populer di EXO bukanlah kemauanku. Aku tak mau hanya gara-gara aku seorang, EXO yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga keduaku ini terpecah belah. Padahal aku berharap EXO bisa tetap bersama sampai akhir nanti. Namun pada kenyataannya akulah penyebab EXO di ambang kehancuran.

Argh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku tidak mau keberadaan EXO hanya sampai disini.

Tenang Oh Sehun, tenang.

Kau bisa memecahkan masalah ini dan segera mendapat solusinya. Jangan biarkan para _hyung_ mu keluar dari EXO hanya karena-

Eh tunggu sebentar. Mengapa bukan aku saja yang keluar dari EXO? Ya, benar. Daripada mereka yang keluar, lebih baik aku saja yang keluar. EXO tanpa Oh Sehun pasti akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin EXO akan lebih baik jika tanpa diriku.

KRIET.

Dengan perlahan kubuka pintu ruang ganti tersebut. Aku pun masuk ke dalam dan semua pandangan mereka tertuju padaku.

Terkejut.

Hal itulah yang bisa kulihat dari pandangan mereka setelah menyadari kehadiranku. Seketika suasana pun berubah menjadi hening.

Ugh, keheningan ini sangat menyesakkan bagiku.

"Sehunnie, ada apa?" tanya Suho-_hyung_ memecah keheningan ini.

"Ah, tidak. _Hyungdeul _ sedang membicarakan apa? Kok kelihatannya seru sekali. Mengapa aku tidak diajak?" tanyaku setengah merajuk.

Aku pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang telah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Terlihat sekali mereka bernapas lega setelah mendengar perkataanku.

"Mau tahu saja kau, bocah!" ucap Suho-_hyung_ sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Yak, _hyung_! Jangan merusak tatanan rambut ku dong." ucapku kesal.

"Hahaha. Dasar _maknae _ sok kegantengan," tawanya.

"Aku memang ganteng kok, _hyung. _Hahaha."

Aku pun ikut tertawa bersama Suho-_hyung._ Tapi, yang lainnya berbeda. Baekhyun-_hyung_ dan Chanyeol_-hyung_ memutuskan untuk pergi keluar ruang ganti seolah-olah kehadiranku sangatlah tidak diharapkan. Tak beda jauh dengan sebelumnya, Kai dan Kyungsoo_-hyung_ pun memilih untuk menyibukkan diri mereka dengan _handphone_ masing-masing dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadiranku.

Sesak.

Entah mengapa hatiku sangat sesak melihat mereka berempat tampak tak memperdulikanku. Aku tahu mungkin aku egois. Aku terlalu mengharapkan perhatian mereka semua terhadap diriku. Karena aku tahu sesibuk-sibuknya mereka pasti akan menyempatkan waktu untuk meladeniku meskipun hanya sebentar. Tapi, kali ini aku merasa bahwa seolah-olah kehadiranku sudah tak dianngap. Apa mereka benar-benar ingin aku enyah dari sini? Dari EXO?

"Yak, mengapa kau melamun Sehunnie?" ucap Suho-_hyung._ Perkataannya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _hyung_." ucapku lirih.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama di Restoran sebelah Studio ini. Kudengar mereka memiliki menu makan siang baru yang sangat enak. Aku yang traktir deh." tuturnya.

"Serius nih? Kau baik sekali, _hyung._" jawabku dengan antusias.

"Iya. Ya sudah, tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita segera kesana!" ajak Suho-_hyung_ sembari menarik tanganku. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perlakuan Suho-_hyung._ Suho-_hyung_ sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Dia memang _hyung_ kesayanganku.

OoOoOoO

Kini aku sedang berada di dalam kamarku. Aku mengemas semua barang-barang ku kedalam tas ransel. Untung saja Suho-_hyung_ sedang ada urusan dengan manajer-_hyung_, sehingga kini aku bisa leluasa mengemasi barang-barang ku tanpa harus menjawab berbagai pertanyaan darinya. Yah, pasti kalian juga bertanya-tanya kan mengapa aku mengemas barang-barangku? Aku akan pulang ke kampung halamanku. Tentunya aku pergi kesana bukan untuk berlibur ataupun yang lainnya.

Setelah makan siang bersama Suho-_hyung_, aku memutuskan untuk pergi menghadap CEO SM Entertainment. Keputusanku sudah bulat untuk meninggalkan EXO, maka dari itu aku sudah memberikan surat pengunduran diriku. Ah, diterima atau tidaknya surat itu yang jelas aku ingin segera pergi dari _dorm_. Aku tidak ingin membuat repot_ hyungdeul_ terutama Suho-_hyung. _Aku tidak ingin hanya gara-gara aku seorang, Suho-hyung menjadi bertengkar dengan keempat _hyung-_ku yang lain. Maka dari itu kini aku mengemasi barang-barangku agar dapat segera pergi dari _dorm_ ini.

Baiklah, semuanya sudah kurapihkan. Kugendong tas ranselku dan aku pun mencoba mengintip dari balik pintu memastikan agar tak ada yang melihatku pergi. Oke, semuanya aman. Tampaknya keempat _hyung-_ku lainnya sedang berada di dalam kamar masing-masing. Ini kesempatanku untuk pergi dari _dorm_ ini.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dengan perlahan kulangkahkan kaki ini agar tak menimbulkan suara. Tinggal sedikit lagi aku sampai di pintu depan.

CKLEK.

"Sehunnie, kau mau kemana?"

DEG.

Aku kenal suara ini. Ini suara Baekhyun-_hyung._ Perlahan kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun-_hyung_ seraya berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

Ah, sial aku ketahuan. Bagaimana caranya aku mengelak?

"Ti-tidak kemana-mana kok, _hyung,_" jawabku dengan gugup.

"Lalu, tas ransel itu untuk apa?"

"I-ini bukan apa-apa..."

BRAK.

Suara tersebut membuat kami tersentak kaget. Ternyata Suho-_hyung _baru saja pulang dengan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

Kulihat Suho-_hyung_ berjalan ke arahku. Bahunya bergetar dan matanya memerah. Ia pun mencengkram bahuku erat.

"Katakan bahwa itu semua bohong." ucapnya tajam.

"…"

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami semua."

"…"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sehunnie? Apa alasanmu untuk keluar dari EXO? Kami semua disini menyayangimu. Apa kau tega meninggalkan kami? Kau tega? Jawab aku, Sehunnie!" bentak Suho-_hyung_ dengan suara bergetar.

Kulepaskan cengkramannya dari bahuku. Dan kulihat semua _member_ datang menuju ke arah kami.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol-_hyung_ kepada Baekhyun_-hyung_ yang sedang menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Sehun…Sehunnie…" lirih Baekhyun-_hyung_.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Suho-_hyung_ bilang bahwa Sehun ingin keluar dari EXO." jawab Baekhyun-_hyung._

"APA?!"

"Sehunnie, tolong beri _hyung _penjelasan. Mengapa kau ingin keluar dari EXO?" tanya Suho-_hyung _ dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"…."

"Sehunnie, jawab pertanyaan _hyung._"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menimang apakah aku harus menceritakan semua percakapan yang telah kudengar tadi siang.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya disini. Agar semua permasalahan ini _clear_. Aku pun angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi saat kita selesai perform, aku melewati ruang ganti dan mendengar sedikit keributan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menguping dan aku mendengar kalau…kalau…kalian ingin keluar dari EXO hanya gara-gara aku." jelasku seraya menundukkan wajah.

"Aku tidak mau EXO hancur, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari EXO. Aku tidak rela kalau _hyungdeul_ yang keluar, aku lebih rela jika aku saja yang keluar." lanjutku dengan senyuman sedih.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA."

Kuangkat wajahku dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika semua orang tengah tertawa puas. Aku hanya bisa diam tak mengerti.

GREP.

"?!"

Kurasakan Suho-_hyung_ telah memelukku erat. Aku jadi semakin bingung saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"_Hyung?_"

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Sehunnie." Jawab Suho-_hyung_ seraya melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau saja yang jelaskan Chanyeol, ini semua kan idemu!" seru Baekhyun-_hyung._

"Baik, baik, akan aku jelaskan semuanya. Sehunnie…" Chanyeol-_hyung_ menatap kearahku.

"Dengar ya Sehunnie, semua yang telah kau dengar tadi siang itu bohong. Kami sengaja melakukan itu karena kami ingin membalas semua perlakuanmu. Kau ingat bukan, apa yang telah kau perbuat terhadap kami semua kemarin?"

"Memangya apa, _hyung?"_

"Tuh kan dia tidak ingat. Biar kulanjutkan perkataanku tadi. Kemarin kau telah membuat kami semua kesal. Dari mulai menghabiskan semua makanan yang telah Kyungsoo buat, menyembunyikan _tanktop_ kesayangan Kai, membuang _eyeliner_ Baekhyun yang kau kira sudah habis padahal masih penuh, menumpahkan jus jeruk ke setelan jas mahal Suho-_hyung,_ dan juga kau telah merusak mp3 kesayanganku. Hiks, mp3 ku yang malang." lanjut Chanyeol-_hyung_ dengan meratapi nasib mp3-nya.

"Jadi…jadi kalian semua…"

"Ya?"

"Kalian semua telah mengerjaiku?" tanyaku kesal.

Mereka hanya tertawa dan menganggukan kepala. Sial, ternyata aku dikerjai.

"Ya benar. Tadinya sih kita mau mengerjaimu lebih dari ini. Tapi belum apa-apa kau sudah ingin memutuskan keluar dari EXO. Dasar payah!" ejek Kai.

"Enak saja! Kalau bukan karena Suho-_hyung _ aku juga tidak akan begini." balasku tak terima.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku kan tidak tega melihat Suho-_hyung_ terbebani atas masalah ini. Masalah yang kukira serius, tahunya hanya rekayasa kalian saja." jawabku.

Suho-_hyung_ tersenyum lembut padaku. Dapat kulihat rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Aku kan tidak mau _hyung_-ku tersayang yang manis ini merasa terbebani." tambahku.

BLUSH.

Kulihat wajah Suho-_hyung _ yang merah padam. Ah, manis sekali. Memang sih _hyung-_ku yang satu ini sangat dewasa sekali, namun kadang-kadang sisi manis nya keluar. Lebih manis dari Luhan-_ge_ malah, haha.

"Tapi…..Kalian semua, tunggu saja pembalasanku! Kecuali Suho-_hyung _tentunya, aku yakin kalian lah yang mendesaknya untuk ikut dalam rencana ini kan?" seruku.

Semuanya bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludah melihat aura _evil-_ku keluar.

"Fufufu… Akan kusebarkan foto-foto ini." ucapku tertawa licik seraya mengeluarkan beberapa foto.

Ingin tahu foto apa itu? Itu adalah foto Baekhyun-_hyung_ yang sedang mencium poster SNSD dengan _lipstick_ berwarna_ pink_, Kai yang sedang mencukur bulu ketiaknya, Chanyeol-_hyung_ yang sedang memakai _boxer _ bergambar Teddy Bear, dan yang terakhir adalah foto Kyungsoo-_hyung_ yang sedang mengelus-ngelus pantatnya gaje.

"SEHUNNNNN?!"

Aku pun tertawa puas seraya berlindung dibalik tubuh Suho_-hyung_ dari serangan _member _yang lain.

Sehun POV End

OoOoOoO

Hari ini merupakan hari yang tidak terlalu melelahkan bagi para _member_ EXO-K. Mereka hanya memiliki jadwal tampil pada acara music di sebuah stasiun televisi di Korea Selatan. Namun, itu semua tidak berlaku bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Hari ini bukanlah hari-hari yang biasa ia lewati, karena hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi hidupnya.

Karena pada hari ini seorang Oh Sehun yang polos sudah berhasil dikerjai dan ditipu habis-habisan oleh _hyung_ –nya sendiri.

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Akhirnya selesai juga :D

Ace sebenarnya agak bingung kok akhir-akhir ini Ace terus kepikiran sama SeHo/HoHun. Jadinya waktu Ace mau buat FF, cast-nya ga jauh-jauh dari Seho/Hohun

Yaudah deh hiraukan saja pikiran aneh-nya Ace.

So, Mind to Review? :3


End file.
